Methotrexate has been shown to be an effective "slow-acting" drug for treatment of refractory arthritis. We will determine whether patients on low dose pulse methotrexate develop liver disease that is not detected from routine liver function tests. There is some evidence that hepatic fibrosis can be found in such patients.